


More Than You Bargained For

by ScarletWitch713



Category: Bleach, Supernatural
Genre: Bleach AU, Gabriel Lives, Japan, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Trickster Gabriel, Vacation, Vacation goes sideways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch713/pseuds/ScarletWitch713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean jokes about taking a vacation in Japan, and Gabriel is all too happy to supply it. But what was supposed to be a fun, relaxing vacation for two hunters and their angels turns into something that may be even more deadly than a normal day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than You Bargained For

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collaborative piece between me and my friend, who can be found on fanfiction.net. We decided to try something new, so we hope you like it! It is still a work in progress, so updates will take a while. I'm trying to work on 2 other fics as well, but I'll try and post as regularily as possible!

"I'm getting too old for this," Dean moaned, throwing himself down onto the couch in the bunker. The brothers had just returned from taking out a nest of vampires, which had way more than they were expecting. Needless to say, they were more bruised and battered than they’d hoped to be.

"Shut up Dean, you're not that old," Sam grumbled back, dropping into the armchair next to the couch that Dean was sprawled across. He leaned his head against the back of the chair, sinking down as his bruised muscles attempted to loosen up.

"Old enough I need a vacation," he growled out in response, dragging himself off the couch to grab a beer from the fridge, handing one to Sam as he sank back onto the couch.

"And where exactly do you propose we go on vacation? Every time we plan to take some time off, we get dragged into something else. It's either some monster, Cas, or Crowley throwing a wrench in our plans." Sam popped the cap off his beer, taking a swig as he stared at Dean, waiting for an answer. When Dean's face split into a wicked grin, Sam immediately regretted asking.

"We could always go to Asia," he supplied, knocking back his beer. When Sam didn't answer, he just wiggled his eyebrows, the grin still residing on his face.

"Dean, no."

"What? You don't even know why I want to go!" Dean pouted. Sam raised one eyebrow at Dean, waiting for him to continue. "Well, you know, the culture and, uh, well," Dean stammered out, obviously tying to come up with a lie on the spot.

"Dean," Sam began.

"Alright fine. I want to go see some real life busty Asian beauties. I mean, what's more relaxing than that?" Dean asked, a smirk crossing his features.

"That's probably your best idea yet, Dean-o!" a new voice chimed in. Sam spun in his chair to see Gabriel standing in the doorway behind him, beaming at Dean from where he leaned.

"Gabriel, don't," Sam began again as Gabriel raised his hand, ready to snap his fingers.

"Aww, why not, Sammoose?" He asked, sulking and lowering his hand.

"We are not going to Asia so Dean can hit on girls! It's bad enough the girls in America have to be subjected to it." Sam argued back.

"I think it would be fun. Besides, if we get Cassie to come along, it could teach him a thing or two," Gabriel winked suggestively at Sam.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Sam trailed off, looking at Dean for back up. He knew how protective Dean was of Castiel, and he was honestly surprised when Dean simply shrugged in response.

"Let's ask him." Dean stated, before closing his eyes. "Cas, if you've got your ears on, your feathery ass is requested here ASAP." He prayed, or at least that's what Sam assumed the proper term would be, although it was probably the worst prayer ever. Surprisingly, Castiel appeared a moment later, standing next to the couch where Dean was lying once more.

"You called?" He asked in his monotonously rough voice. Dean scrambled up, moving his face away from the groin that suddenly appeared in his personal space.

"Do you still not understand boundaries, man?" Dean grumbled, patting the couch next to him.

"I understand what boundaries are, they are set to divide opposing sides or nations, depending on the circumstances." Castiel replied flatly, unsure of what Dean was asking.

"Nevermind." Dean rolled his eyes. "Listen, we want to go over to Asia somewhere. Will you come?" Dean asked, giving him that look that made everyone else in the room extremely uncomfortable. They continued gazing at each other for several moments, having some silent conversation that had Sam throwing his hands up in defeat. He turned to look away from his brother, only to find a equally annoying, if not more infuriating, Gabriel with his face mere inches from Sam's.

"What's wrong, Samsquatch? It'll be fun! I promise," Gabriel winked at Sam again, bringing a flush across his face.

"And if it's not?" Sam inquired, trying to get the colour of his face under control. Gabriel leaned in until he was able to breathe in Sam's ear.

"Then you can tie me up and spank me," he whispered so only Sam could hear him. Sam jerked away from the golden haired angel, a shocked and slightly horrified look crossing his face. Gabriel roared with laughter at Sam's reaction, smacking him on the arm. "Relax, would you? I'm only kidding! Actually, no I'm not." Gabriel grinned at Sam, who groaned and buried his face in his arms on the opposite side of the chair from where Gabriel stood. Which was a big mistake on his part. Glancing over to make sure Dean was still distracted by Castiel, Gabriel crawled up onto the chair next to Sam, which ended with him mostly on Sam's lap, the tall hunter jerking his head up in surprise.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Sam stuttered, trying to push Gabriel off him, forgetting about the angel's unnatural strength. All the shoving in the world couldn't move the littler man, a fact which seemed to please Gabriel.

"Sammy boy, relax. You're no fun." Gabriel began to slide off Sam's lap, a dangerous smile crossing his face as he came up with a better, or worse, idea. He snapped his fingers, and Sam suddenly found himself lying on his back on a bed. Alarmed, he looked around quickly to find that they weren't in the bunker anymore. Dean and Castiel were both scrambling into a standing position after they landed next to each other on the second bed in the room, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Dude, a little warning next time would be nice!" Dean snapped at Gabriel, who was still sitting on Sam, straddling his waist now that he was forced to lie on the bed.

"I thought you wanted to go to Asia?"

"I do, but I'd like to at least pack some stuff!" Gabriel rolled his eyes again, snapping his fingers again as Sam and Dean's duffel bags both appeared, landing on the floor next to the beds with a light thump. Dean glared at him for another moment before reaching down to grab his bag, throwing it onto the bed to look at what was in it.

"That's great, and all Gabe, but could you please get off me now?" Sam asked quietly, looking up at the angel with his famous puppy eyes.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Sammy?" Gabriel smirked down at Sam, regretting his decision as he caught sight of the puppy eyes. That look would be the death of him.

"In short, yes." Sam replied flatly. Gabriel pouted, rolling so he was lying next to Sam instead.

"Wait, in short? What's the long answer?" Gabriel pipped up again almost instantly.

"Forget it, Gabe," Sam groaned for the umpteenth time that day, sitting up quickly.

"Sammy," Gabriel warned, pushing Sam back down and straddling his hips again. Sam fought back, attempting to throw the little man off of himself, with basically no result.

"Gabriel. Let me up." Sam growled, glaring up at the angel perched on him.

"Not until you tell me what you meant," came the simple response, a hint of amusement portraying in his voice.

"Oh God, get a room would you?" Dean snarled, turning his back to them again to resume his conversation with Castiel.

"Technically we're in a room." Sam fired back, realising what he had said afterwards, and the look that said that Gabriel hadn't missed it.

"Ok, fine. How about you get your own room?" He barked again.

"Gladly," Gabriel grinned wickedly again, snapping his fingers and Sam found the room changed again. A quick glance showed there was only one bed, which he was still lying on, and no sign of Dean or Castiel, only Gabriel above him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, his patience wearing thin. He'd managed to build up a tolerance to Gabriel and his games, but it was seriously being tested today.

"I want to know what you meant," came the response again.

"You're making me uncomfortable. I'm uncomfortable because I've got another guy, an annoying one at that, sitting on me. The short answer is yes, I'm uncomfortable. Now let me up." Sam gave in with a sigh.

"You're no fun." Gabriel pouted once more, finally climbing off Sam, who bolted to his feet so as to not get trapped again. "Let's go explore!" Gabriel's tone changed instantly, grabbing Sam's hand and dragging him to the door of the hotel room.

"Hang on, where are we even?"

"Japan!" Gabriel beamed up at him, having gotten Sam out the door. He knocked on the door immediately across the hall, a very confused looking Castiel opening it a moment later.

"What did you do?"

"I'm offended baby bro, why would I do anything?" A look of mock hurt crossed Gabriel's face, earning another eye roll from both Castiel and Sam this time. "Come on, grab your hunter and let's go!"

"My... hunter?" Castiel pondered, puzzled by what Gabriel meant by calling Dean his hunter.

"Forget it, let's just go," Gabriel whined, looking like a toddler who was about to throw a tantrum. Castiel nodded slowly, disappearing back into the room, emerging a moment later with a disgruntled Dean in tow.

"Where are we going?" Sam inquired.

"Out," was all Gabriel said before taking off down the hall, Sam hurrying to keep up as Gabriel still had a grip on his hand. Dean rolled his eyes, setting off to follow the hyper active angel and his poor brother, Castiel a step behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think so far! :)


End file.
